


fever for the flavour

by Sway



Series: Multi-fandom drabbles [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know… I don’t think that’s what I meant when I said we should eat out for a change.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever for the flavour

**Author's Note:**

> Title: fever for the flavour  
> Prompt: [dinner date/Heliotrope](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/341234.html)
> 
> Rating: R (nothing graphic but references sexual content)  
> Original/Fandom: Suits  
> Pairings (if any): Harvey/Mike
> 
> Summary: “You know… I don’t think that’s what I meant when I said we should eat out for a change.”

“You know… I don’t think that’s what I meant when I said we should eat out for a change.” Mike flops down on his stomach, face buried into the high-end sheets.

“I think it is exactly what you meant.” Harvey’s voice sounds rough with exhaustion.

“Potato, po _ta_ to…,” Mike counters, his words all but lost in the fabric.

It earns him a slap on the butt that stings more than it should.

Harvey is still straddling his legs so Mike has to shift awkwardly to turn on his back. His crosses his arms beneath his head, looking more smug than Harvey usually allows him to be.

“What are you grinning at?” Harvey raises an eyebrow, half curiously, half semi-annoyed.

“I never thought you’d be into this.”

“Really?”

“Harvey, you are as top as can be.”

Now it’s Harvey’s turn to give him a smug grin. “Doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy a nice dinner.”

Mike cringes. “Can you not call it that? That’s weird.”

“What should I call it then?” Supporting his weight on his hands beside Mike’s head, Harvey leans down to press a quick peck on Mike’s lips. “I just love to…” Another kiss. “Eat.” Another. “You.” One more. “Out.”

“Because I taste like vanilla?”

“That’s just the lube, chucklehead.”

Mike sobers quickly. “I thought you liked it. I bought it for you, so you’d…”

“I know. And I do,” Harvey interrupts. He kisses Mike again, purely for reassurance. “But next time, I just want to taste you.”


End file.
